


The Path Of Most Resistence

by wildwordwomyn



Series: Salve for the Soul [16]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finally has a talk with Finch. Unfortunately it does not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path Of Most Resistence

**Author's Note:**

> It's about that time. Like all good things, “Salve for the Soul” must come to an end so there's only one more chapter to go. Never fear, though. It'll be a good ending.

It begins with momentum.

John enters their makeshift headquarters with one goal in mind: to show Finch this thing between them that's been growing with each new number, each new discovery, is not some flight of fancy. John cares about him deeply. Whatever that's worth to the man. If it's worth anything. John's willing to accept rejection as a possibility. It comes with the territory. But he can't pretend anymore. He missed his chance with Jessica. He refuses to do it again now that he has another with Finch.

"Mr Reese?" Finch calls from his place at his monitors. He spins awkwardly in his chair until he faces John, looking resigned.

"I'm not quitting," he says. Finch's eyebrows narrow slightly in confusion.

"But I thought...?" The recovery is quick. "Then may I ask why we need to talk?"

He takes a few determined steps toward the chair, purposely intruding on Finch's personal space. "Because of this," he replies.

Before the recluse can respond John is leaning down, kissing him. Which reminds him of the last person he kissed and how he loved her the most, although maybe not the best. Finch's mouth is tense, almost scared. When he pulls back the man seems frozen. John figures this must be where the rejection kicks in and immediately starts to apologize.

"Finch, I... I'm sorry..." He straightens up, putting distance between them. "I shouldn't have done that."

John turns to walk over to the windows, staring out at nothing. He doesn't have a clue as to what to do now. He kissed his employer, his friend. He closes his eyes, only the feel of that mouth under his haunts him. It was warm, so warm that he wonders what it would've tasted like inside. Jessica always bowed to him when he kissed her. Finch, on the other hand, is stronger than him in so many ways. If he'd kissed back John can't be certain he would've still been standing afterward.

"John?" The voice is timid but it's there. Finch hasn't left yet. John thinks, hopes, that's a good sign.

He inhales, resolved. Confession time. "I've been wanting to kiss you since the day we met. At first it was to tease you. Ruffle your feathers and see how you reacted. But now...” He hesitates, choosing his next words carefully. “Somewhere between the numbers and Elias and working with the police I fell for you. For so many reasons you'll never know or understand. And you don't believe me, I know. Regardless, I am telling you the truth. I love you." He faces the recluse again. "I love you, Harold Finch. Whatever you decide to do with that is up to you."

Finch remains speechless and stuck. John, good soldier that he is, doesn't let the piercing ache it causes show in his face. He simply turns back around and walks away. There's nothing more to be done about it. He'll show up tomorrow as if today never happened. Because no matter how much he hurts the numbers are too important. Finch is too important. And he'll get over it eventually. Everything passes given enough time. At least that's what they say...


End file.
